


Une magnifique journée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [190]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Beer, Beershower, Boys In Love, Bundesliga Meisterschale, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils étaient premiers du classement après cette longue saison.





	Une magnifique journée

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bah salut James sympa de t'avoir connu

Une magnifique journée

  
James rit de bon cœur en voyant Arjen déverser sa bière sur Niko, c'était très drôle, et honnêtement, il avait attendu toute la saison pour ce moment. Il se mentait souvent à lui-même quand ça touchait à son entraîneur, il ne savait jamais vraiment sur quel pied danser, mais pendant cette douce soirée, il avait compris que seul ses sentiments le domineraient. Voir Niko soulever la coupe était un fantastique moment, magnifique en vue de tous les efforts accomplis. Après cette douche de bière, James rejoignit Rafinha et Javi pour discuter du match, de la victoire et du départ des légendes du club, il avait eu un pincement au cœur durant l'hommage de départ à Arjen, Franck et Rafinha. James sentit un long sourire s'étirer sur son visage quand Rafa se saisit de sa bière et se rendit vers Niko, il suivit l'action du regard en sachant déjà le dénouement. Un rire franc échappa à ses lèvres quand Rafinha renversa sa chope sur leur entraîneur, deuxième douche de la journée, mais bon, ils étaient à Munich et apprendraient à s'y habituer.

  
Plus tard, ils se rendirent tous à la fête organisée par le club, avec encore plus de bière au rendez-vous (mais cette fois personne ne fut arrosé). James se glissa lentement vers Niko au cours de la fête, le rejoignant ainsi dans un coin isolé à l'abri des regards où Niko fixait sa médaille un verre à la main. James saisit sa taille avec un bras, surprenant ainsi Niko qui sursauta en raffermissant sa prise sur la médaille, il lui sourit doucement et son entraîneur lui rendit son sourire. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage de rater ce moment, de ne pas gagner pour ces simples instants.

  
''Je suis fier de vous Niko, vous le méritez vraiment.'' James dit en se tournant vers lui, son sourire éclairant son visage

''Je... M-Merci James.'' Niko balbutia en rougissant, ouais, ça aurait été vraiment dommage de manquer cette belle soirée.

  
Fin


End file.
